liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Elisabeth Hasselbeck
Elisabeth DelPadre Hasselbeck was born on May 28, 1977) in Cranston, Rhode Island. She is a self-hating American conservative television host and television personality. She was fromerly a co-host on the conformist daytime talk show "The View", but left to join Fox News. Early life Hasselbeck is the daughter of Roman Catholic-school teacher and lawyer Elizabeth DelPadre and architect Kenneth Filarski. Her sibling is one brother, Kenneth, Jr., a lawyer and aspiring musician. She lived her whole childhood in Rhode Island. Hasselbeck was raised as a Roman Catholic and attended St. Mary School in Cranston, Rhode Island followed by St. Mary Academy in Riverside, Rhode Island, where she graduated in 1995. That could explain some of her conservative views such as her anti-choice viewpoints, including her opposition to the Morning-After Pill. She went on to Boston College, captaining the women's softball team for two seasons and won consecutive Big East championships. Hasselbeck concentrated on large paintings and industrial design and graduated with a Fine Arts degree in 1999. Hasselbeck worked for Puma AG in 1998 while she was still in Boston College. After graduating Boston College, she worked for Puma shoes as a member of its design team before her career in television and a turn to becoming a conservative activist. Career In 2001, Hasselbeck was cast in "Survivor: The Australian Outback" and was originally a member of the Kucha tribe. She was the last remaining member of that tribe in the game before being voted off on the 39th day of the show and then finished fourth overall. She was also a judge at the Miss Teen USA Pageant. Then from 2002 to 2003, Hasselbeck was the host for the Style Network's "The Look for Less" where she helped out in finding stylish clothes for bargain prices. ''The View'' Later in 2003, Hasselbeck became a co-host on "The View". In the past, she has been open about owing much of her career to the influence of her husband, Matt Hasselbeck's family, particularly her father-in-law, Don Hasselbeck, a former NFL tight end. She had guest-hosted to replace outgoing The View co-host Lisa Ling, who left the show at the end of 2002. A conservative, Hasselbeck typically represents the conservative position on The View. However, Hasselbeck has said that she calls herself neither a conservative nor a liberal which just could be Conservative deceit. It's claimed her parents had an independent political stance, never telling their children for whom they voted, even if it meant lying to them, exaggerating, or finding other dishonest ways around it. Seemingly ashamed of being a conservative, Hasselbeck has claimed that the term "conservative" does not define her as a person. And yet, she could get in well with Fox News. After all, she puts the hassle in Hasselbeck and maybe giving Glenn Beck a run for his money. On October 26, 2008, Hasselbeck appeared at rallies in Florida to introduce Vice Presidential candidate Sarah Palin as she had endorsed the McCain-Palin ticket. Some notable debates on The View Hasselbeck has been involved in a number of heated debates on The View, including but not limited to: *On August 2, 2006, Hasselbeck got into a heated debate in which she strongly opposed the Food and Drug Administration's plan to sell the helpful "morning after pill" as an over-the-counter drug. Hasselbeck stated, "I believe that life begins at the moment of conception." She said the over-the-counter distribution of the pill should be banned even in cases of rape and incest, because "life still has value." Hasselbeck argued that advocates of the drug use the "rape or incest" exception as a "bait-and-switch" distraction from the goal of making it universally accessible. She argued if the rape and incest exceptions were all pro-choice advocates cared about, they would not support its over-the-counter status. But it seems Hasselbeck includes that in her anti-choice views and must be an anti-abortion zealot. *On May 23, 2007, Hasselbeck was involved in another heated on-air argument with now former co-host Rosie O'Donnell concerning the War in Iraq, which she supported and O'Donnell opposed. When O'Donnell asked, "655,000 Iraqi civilians dead. Who are the terrorists?" O'Donnell was criticized by other conservative commentators for her question and she complained about Hasselbeck's unwillingness to defend O'Donnell's statements in the controversy that followed. Hasselbeck responded "defend your own insinuations," adding that she should not have to defend anyone else's words for them, especially when that person has a forum in which to present a defense. But she seemed to be just a crybaby who tried to shoot down the truth O'Donnell had spoke. *On October 3, 2007, in another abortion topic issue, Hasselbeck and The View co-host and liberal counterpart, Whoopi Goldberg were discussing Senator Hillary Clinton's proposal that the U.S. Government provide a $5,000 savings bond for each child at birth. The conversation became heated when Hasselbeck, stated her anti-choice views that it could decrease abortions due to women wanting to have the money. Seriously abortions shouldn't happen simply because a mother can't afford to look after a baby she wants. Providing money to poor mothers is a good liberal way to reduce abortions. Why don't Conservative pro-life people support that? Category:Conservatives Category:Conservatism Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:People Who Suck Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:Christians Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Bitches Category:Stupidity